Interlude
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: MMHG. Femeslash. A short one-shot that came out of nowhere. Hermione and Minerva share a second kiss and more a decade after the first.


_AN: Short oneshot hope you guys like it. Updates for all other stories should be going up soon. Enjoy-Xio_

**Interlude**

It wasn't that she didn't remember how good it felt to be kissed by Minerva it was instead that she hadn't expected to ever experience that feeling again. The last time she had kissed her she had practically been a child. Then she had been absolutely clueless as to what she was doing. And worst still she had been panicking the entire time. It had almost been out of complete fear of opening her eyes and seeing Minerva's reaction that had driven her all the way through the kiss. It hadn't been desire what had made her shiver or the reason why she had sought out Minerva's tongue. In fact she had been so scared of what might happen when she finally moved away that it had been impossible for her to notice if Minerva's lips had been soft or not, or even if Minerva had tasted of Ginger Newts as she had always imaged her to.

But now so many years later she knew, from hard earned experience, exactly what she was doing and so she allowed herself to feel instead of over thinking everything. Now she felt herself drown in the wonderful tingle that ran down her back as Minerva's tongue sought entrance into her mouth.

Oh, yes. She tasted of Ginger Newts and tea. It was the most amazing combination of flavors Hermione had every come across. Though she had never been particularly fond of Ginger Newts, she really wouldn't have a problem with drinking it from Minerva's mouth for the next thousand years.

Hermione felt herself moan as Minerva's hot wet tongue asserted itself against her own. Didn't Minerva know she had no intention of fighting her? No, Hermione had every intention of letting Minerva kiss her and not the other way around.

The pleasure of feeling that tongue, those lips, that body pressed up against her again would have been enough to make her scream if her mouth hadn't been otherwise engaged at the moment.

She kept her eyes closed when Minerva pulled back and simply indulged in the feeling of having and being in Minerva's arms.

"Gorgeous."

She heard Minerva say close to her ear, and felt herself instantly respond to the closeness.

"Just, gorgeous."

This time she couldn't feel Minerva's breath on her neck but got something so much better, Minerva's fingers were slowly making their way up her throat and one lovely delicate long finger caressed her lips adoringly. Hermione couldn't help thinking about all the very interesting ways she could put Minerva's fingers to good use. She wondered if she would be able to that night.

"I've been dreaming of doing this to you again everyday for the past ten years."

Hermione opened her eyes then too curious about the possible implications of that statement, and even more so of the possible expression on Minerva's face as she said this.

"Really?"

Minerva smiled. "Oh yes."

Up to that point Hermione had only been trying to savor the kiss, or more like kisses that simply ran into one another, but on hearing Minerva's words on knowing her own feelings were reciprocated she felt something give way inside of her. It was as if she had been waiting for those words, or the sentiment behind them, to spill from those thin yet every soft lips for as long as she could remember.

"If you only knew."

Was it her or was Minerva actually glowing from the inside.

"Knew, what?"

She took a deep breath as Minerva licked her lips.

"Everything, I've done to you in my dreams."

She stopped and starred at Minerva, then remembered that oxygen was as matter of fact necessary for her continued well-being.

"Tell me."

Good god, the woman looked better than Hermione could have thought with that predatory look on her face.

"Really? You only want me to tell you? Are you quite sure Miss Ganger?"

No answer.

"I would be very disappointed if that was all you wanted."

Oh, she would give anything….

"I'm waiting, Miss Ganger."

She was going to faint if Minerva continued to tease her, she would.

"I've always though theory should go hand in hand with a more practical approach Professor."

Oh, there it was again, the killer smile that reached all the way to her eyes. No wonder Minerva didn't smile often, if she did no one would get anything done.

"Glad to hear it, professor Ganger."

Hermione was so mesmerized by the smile that it took her a full minute to realize Minerva had walked away. Her eyes refocused just in time to get a glance of Minerva's robes as she disappeared into her bedroom.

"I'm starting to worry about you Hermione. I don't remember you every being slow on the uptake." Minerva said as Hermoine rounded the door and came into view.

Slow deep breaths, Hermione kept repeating to herself. She felt like she would hyperventilate when she saw Minerva, her robes disregarded on the floor while she laid in bed in her oyster color slip and undergarments. For a woman of almost 82 years, Minerva looked absolutely amazing. Hell, she looked good even for a woman twenty years younger. She looked literally good enough to eat, and Hermione planned to. She would most definitely be indulging.

"Hermione, dear, I'm waiting." She said as she undid her, almost legendary, bun and her hair cascaded down her back.

Hermione moved slowly. Dropping her robes on her way to the red and gold bed. By the time she reached it she was only wearing her black undergarments. She wanted to jump Minerva but instead she crawled to the pillows and laid back.

"Show me."

Minerva maneuvered them so that Hermione could feel her weight on top of her as Minerva lay between her parted legs. She kissed her chest on her way to her bra where she made Hermione gasp when she kissed her hard nipple through the lace.

"Minerva…" It was a raspy sound Hermione couldn't remember every making before.

Hermione had been laying still and had meant to continue to do so but she just couldn't keep her hands to herself, not when Minerva was trying to drive her insane. She grasped hold of Minerva's upper arms and held on tight as she felt Minerva's delicate fingers dancing along the edge of her panties.

As the night progressed and the rhythm of there bodies increased in unison Hermione found out that Minerva also had some interesting ideas not just for her fingers but for what she would think of from that day on as her wicked tongue. They had both waited almost a decade for a chance to have a night like that one and it had not been disappointing. But the best thing was, Hermione thought, that it was only the first night.

The End.


End file.
